1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tandem rocket launchers. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved system for providing plural axially-aligned rockets with exhaust gas deflectors to increase fire power.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many different forms of rocket launching equipment have been suggested in the prior art. The rockets are usually stored in cylindrical tubes which provide initial guidance and storage prior to firing. Exemplary uses include under-wing-mounted rocket launching tubes on military aircraft and rocket launch tubes on surface ships.
In order to improve the fire power of this type of equipment on airplanes, it has been suggested that the rockets be mounted in tandem. That is, it has been suggested that at least two rockets be placed in a single elongated tube, so that they may be serially launched from the single tube. This structure is advantageous where the cross-sectional area of the rocket launch tube is more critical than the length of the rocket launch tube, as it increases fire power without increasing cross-sectional area.
Graham in U.S. Pat. No. 2,780,143 discloses a tandem rocket launcher for use on an airplane. Tandem launchers are mounted in pods on the ends of the wings of the airplane. Each pod contains a plurality of launch tubes, and each tube contains a plurality of rockets. Baffles are provided between the rockets in each tube, and a separate exhaust gas duct is provided at each baffle. After firing of the first rocket, the baffle behind it is lifted to close off the exhaust gas duct and provide a clear path for the second rocket. The structure utilizes a complex level system which rotates the baffle out of the path of the subsequent rocket by the use of a pivoted arm. The arm is rotated by the motion of the second rocket. This system requires the use of large ducts in order to accommodate the flat baffles and provide adequate space for the rockets. Additionally, the pivoting arms must be encased in the pod in order to prevent problems such as icing and to provide an aerodynamic surface on the airplane.
A second system has been disclosed by Jonah in U.S. Pat. No. 2,930,288. This system is also designed for rocket launching from airplanes. It uses a flap covering the forward end of the second of two axially aligned tubes to deflect exhaust gases exiting the first rocket tube away from the second rocket. Jonah uses spring biasing on the flap, and a latch which connects to the flap and holds it away from the path of travel of the rocket in the second tube. This system also requires external structure and is encased underneath the airplane. Thus it suffers from the same problems as those discussed above with respect to the Graham patent.
The structural requirements of both of the previously described tandem launchers present certain technical problems. First, a significant amount of external structure is required in order to cause the system to function properly. Second, where there would be exposure to the elements, an external covering system is necessary. Third, in both units the second rocket is used to move the baffle or flap and the forces applied to the nose of the second rocket are not equally balanced. Thus the rocket could move radially in the tube and could jam and misfire. It is apparent that there is a need in the art for a simple deflection system for tandem rocket launching which overcomes these problems. It should be noted that the phrase "rocket" as used herein, is intended to include both guided and unguided rockets or missiles and other weaponry which utilizes launch tubes.